Quality Time with Team Seven
by hello.anne
Summary: There was a reason why Kakashi rarely ate out with his students.


Quality Time with Team Seven

AN: This is a bit AU.

* * *

There was a reason why Kakashi rarely ate out with his students.

Why?

…Well they weren't exactly the quietest group in Konoha.

He always tried, and was usually successful in avoiding team outings.

However, tonight, unfortunately, was an exception as he was currently facing his three students who were standing outside his front door.

Why, oh _why_, did he tell them where he lived?

"Kakashi-sensei! Come with us to eat!" Naruto exclaimed with a bright grin. Kakashi sighed. If he denied his invitation, Kakashi knew that the hyperactive teen would pester him to no ends.

Sakura stood next to him with light smile gracing her face. She looked innocent, but Kakashi was _absolutely _positive that he'd be releasing a demon if he refused to go.

Kakashi was slightly grateful for Sasuke —not that he was calling the nonchalant teen his favorite (in contradiction to what many others thought because of the fact that he didn't actually per se teach Naruto or more that of Sakura_ anything_)— but because he knew Sasuke didn't really care if Kakashi decided do go or not.

Why couldn't the other two just be like Sasuke—

"Oi, Sensei hurry up, or else the idiot will never shut up," Sasuke demanded impatiently, glaring at Kakashi for emphasis that he should _hurry the hell up and just go. _

—Okay so maybe _all _three of his students where annoying little shi—bundles of joy.

He sighed.

Kakashi just wanted to spend his free night reading his brand new _Icha Icha Paradise _novel and do other _unnamable_ things.

But no, his students wanted to _spend time_ with him.

Seriously.

_Why._

Maybe he could just do some hand signs and—

"Kakashi-sensei, you're not planning to disappear on us are you?" Sakura asked him. A kind smile was fixed on her face, but Kakashi _knew_ it was a façade. Sure, he wasn't always _there, _but he was still the pink haired demon's—err, Sakura's sensei.

He has _seen_ what she has does behind the scenes to her own teammates. Sakura may seem like a good two-shoe type of girl, but Kakashi knew that underneath the underneath all that goody-goody crap she was a _conniving _and _sadistic_ girl.

So, Kakashi was forced to make a choice.

Go with the little twerps or…stay home and face the wrath of Sakura.

Kakashi contemplated about just staying home. Dealing with his only female student wouldn't be that bad— he paused in mid thought when he caught sight of Sakura's frowning face.

Crap.

Guess he wasn't going to read tonight.

* * *

And this, Kakashi concluded, is why he would never, _never_, get suckered into eating out with his students again.

"I WANNA SIT NEXT TO SAKURA-CHAN! STOP HOGGING HER YOU BASTARD!"

Naruto exclaimed loudly, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. "Get up now! You are not worthy to sit—"

"Naruto, there's a seat on the _other side_ of me."

He scratched his head grinned. "Oh…I knew that."

Sasuke scoffed. "Dumbass."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME? HUH? EMO BOY? WANNA GO?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Guys," she raised a gloved fist, "if you don't _shut the hell up _right now, I am going to _castrate_ both of you."

Both boys quieted up immediately and opened up their menus.

Kakashi hid into his menu as people stared disapprovingly at their loud, disruptive behavior.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, you're ordering _another_ plate?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. The plate of food that the restaurant served each of them was big enough to feed a family a five. She barely was half way through with hers.

"Hn," Sasuke replied evenly, "I'm hungry."

"I want another plate of food too!" Naruto declared.

Sakura glanced at his empty plate, which she swore was just full of food a few moments ago.

"Naruto, you don't even _like_ sushi," Sakura pointed out, but Naruto ignored her and ordered another plate.

When both boys received their food, they glanced at each other. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Naruto glared. Mentally, they established a competition against one another.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU, BASTARD!"

"Heh, let's see you_ try_, idiot."

Kakashi sighed as he watched his two students order plates and plates of food, stuffing as much sushi they could into their mouths.

* * *

"Can I buy you a drink? Or do you just want the money?"

Sakura stopped eating and stared at the man in front of her.

"What do you say?" The man winked and held out five dollars.

Kakashi grimaced. That poor bastard, he was about to _get_ it. Hard.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at the stranger. If looks could kill, the man would be dying on the ground right at that instant.

Sasuke stood up, ready to form the signs of Katon. Naruto had out a shuriken prepared to strike.

"HEY BASTARD! SAKURA-CHAN IS WORTH WAAAAY MORE THEN FIVE DOLLARS. SHE'S LIKE TEN DOLLARS!" Naruto hollered out angrily.

Sakura threw Naruto a pointed look, telling him to shut up. "Naruto, Sasuke. Sit down. I can handle this."

The man leered at her, "come on babe, how bout six—"

"YOU PERVERT!" Sakura screeched. She threw a chakra filled punch to the man's stomach, sending him through the restaurant wall.

Kakashi shook his head at the man's stupidity.

* * *

After the incident with the random stranger hitting on Sakura, everyone had calmed down and was eating in peace.

Naruto wasn't screaming, Sakura wasn't threatening to beat anyone, and Sasuke wasn't being _that _much of a brooding, moping teenager. Kakashi smiled as he spotted Sasuke's mouth form a small, upturn curve in response to something Sakura said.

Kakashi savored the rare sight of Naruto calmly eating his plate of food and not attempting to pick any fights with Sasuke. He watched as Naruto dropped his chopsticks under the table and bent down to pick them up.

The silver haired man leaned back in leisure. Despite everything, eating with his students wasn't _that_ bad. Maybe he was overreacting a bit. Maybe he could use a little more time with his students—

"_WHAT THE HELL. _YOU BASTARD! YOU WERE _HOLDING_ SAKURA-CHAN'S _HAND_ THE WHOLE TIME _UNDERNETH THE TABLE_?"

Kakashi sighed. He had spoken too soon— he definitely did not need to spend more time with his students.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! Thank you for coming to eat with us!" Sakura exclaimed enthusiastically.

Kakashi mumbled incoherently. He was just happy that it was _finally_ over.

The waiter handed him the check and he glanced down at the total. Kakashi whistled at the price. He was happy that _he_ didn't have to pay for all that. He turned, about to pass it to Naruto. The blond haired idiot was the one who invited him after all—

What. The. Hell.

The seats that were previously occupied by his three students _just a few seconds ago_ were now _empty_.

The waiter tapped his foot and looked at him expectantly.

Kakashi's eye twitched. Those three conniving little _shits_.

He was never, never, _never _going to eat out with his team again.


End file.
